Tayler the Cat
'Tayler the Cat '(テイラー・ザ・キャット Teirā za Kyatto) is one of the residents in care, along with his best friend Luke and have unexpectedly separated from Sparky and the others. After leaping over on Station Square, he joins Eggman Nega's side and become the bounty hunter. When encounter by Team Sonic, Tayler discovers that Nega has tricked him believing his friends are enemies. Following his betrayal, he reunites Sparky and becomes Sonic's fast friends. Tayler was taken to care because his mother hasn't taken care of him properly, which is due to the influence by her abusive ex-husband Trevor whom is Tayler's dad. Also. Tayler became the band member of Gabriella's band, Electric Daisy. Character Profile * ALSO CALLED: Tay, Tay-Tay, * AGE: 16 * SPECIES: Cat * HEIGHT: 100 cm * WEIGHT: 35kg * FUR COLUR: Yellow * SKIN COLOUR: Peach * EYE COLOUR: Red * HAIR COLOUR: Black * ALLIANCE: Good * LIKES: Having friends, stargazing, music, clubs, helping others, sunsets, break-dancing, singing, training, cheering up females * DISLIKES: Threats, selfish people, cheaters, losing, anyone threaten his friends, Trevor (his father) * ABILITY TYPE: Power Character Early life Tayler was raised by parents, Rita and Trevor. However, the family life explored that he was abused by Trevor several times as Rita has walked out on her family after seeing Trevor controlling Tayler. Few days later, Tayler was taken to care after Trevor was reported to the social workers by their neighbours and send down in prison for seven years. It has initially reveals that Rita had Tayler when she was 17 after getting pregnant by Trevor. In care, Tayler made friends with Sparky and the others, those he was closer is Luke whom he became his best friend. Personality Tayler is very mysterious; he is known for being sarcastic, cold and rough to those around him. He apparently does not care or needed anyone's help, but some come to find he has hidden his emotions, when facing Team Sonic. Eventually, he has a change of heart, when learning that Eggman Nega has tricked him that his friends/loved ones are enemies, responsible for separation and abandonment. Tayler at first believed Nega that his friends left him and Luke on purpose, not realising they're been used. From now, Tayler has shown his true self portrayed as friendly, easygoing, bold, selfless and loyal. He has a lively side loves having fun with his friends, whilst he has a heart of gold. Tayler sometimes can be still sarcastic, rough, sullen, blunt and aggressive, has a hot temper. He has shown some heroic and daring moments who helps everyone he can, not like Sonic. He usually very calm and collected, has a rebellious streak has a large hate of strict rules. He's a very sensitive person about the past how his estranged father treated him cruelly. Tayler has a soft spot for innocent girls, has recognized for his charismatic attitude. Abilities and Talents * '''Flare manipulation- '''Tayler is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control flares. Using his flares, he can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body and even launch barrages of balls at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, he can become a blazing tornado and attacks using his feet and can also conjure up fields of energy around his hands to protect him from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler's steady of lights also gives him limited resistance, making him invulnerable to certain types of flares, such as those found in the environment. * '''Martial arts- '''Tayler is very talented of martial arts. It shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. He is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, can jump very high. * '''Ring blades- '''Tayler has a weapon, wears a pair of bracelets around his gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Tayler wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; on once occasions, he could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. The ring blades shares the similar ability of Sally Acorn that her one are blue while Tayler's are red. * '''Driving- '''Tayler has a excellent driving skills. He was first seen driving the car, has much room for everyone, but doesn't it use much often. Only use it for a ride like day out or adventuring around in different places. On addition, he has a black and silver motorcycle was given by Layla for his special present, summons it to ride on, by using the silver pendent. Weakness Tayler doesn't get along well with his father, Trevor. It has learnt that Tayler recently discovered that Trevor has beating and absuing Rita. Tayler has been staying away, often carries on fighting with him. Tayler is a sensitive person who's dealing his hard times with family issues. His main weakness is his emotions, eventually he did show it when the truth has exposed. Tayler has a uncontrollable habit, hissing and growing, when he's furious. Relationships Friends Tayler is best friends with Luke, as both have been treated cruelty by their parents. When both of them are put in care, they become close friends with Sparky, Rio and Speed. They form as a group to foil Brevon's plans. Following the events of moving to Central city, Tayler becomes one of Sonic's fast friends as he and the others are moved to Station Square. Family Tayler lives in a steady household with his parents, Rita and Trevor. However, when Tayler was taken to care due Trevor's abuse, Rita has been absent since six years after being brutally abused. Aware for Tayler, Rita was a young mother, having gotten pregnant at the age of 18 by Trevor. She gave him to her sister, Layla to keep him away from Trevor. After years pass, Tayler, now living with Layla aftermath the tragic destruction of the Twinkle City. He has a great and loving relationship with Layla as he look up to her as his own devoted mother. Romance Tayler has multiple relationships with any other females. But he's not a womaniser, he's close friends with other girls until they have deep romantic feelings for him. Following the events moving to Station Square, Tayler moved in with Jasmine after dealing her family life which became rough and abusive. The pair began going out together, until they have romantic feelings. Trivia * On mutiple occasions, Tayler was seen driving on his motorcycle. On mini games, he summon it able to ride on grounds or walls. He does not use it much often, only takes a ride once. * He is fluent in Spanish. * He's not a womaniser as he had a soft relationships with the females. Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters